The Wii U Complexity
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: What happens when Leonard buys the Wii U? Obviously, Sheldon gets too eager.


**This is another **_**Big Bang Theory**_** fic starring our favourite socially awkward geeky nerds. This is dedicated to the release of Nintendo's brand new exciting console: the one and only Wii U! Unlike **_**The TiVo Anomaly**_**, this fic isn't dark. It's just plain hilarious. And it's also weird to a certain extent.**

**Regarding the confusion about Penny's role in **_**The TiVo Anomaly**_**, we can assume Sheldon forced Penny to drive the car because she is Leonard's girlfriend and he wanted to make the situation even worse for them. But it was just a nightmare Leonard was having, and dreams rarely make sense – especially **_**my**_** dreams; which partly explains the content matter of some of my stories – so don't worry about that. Penny may kill Sheldon, but she will never be involved in killing Leonard.**

**So creepy possibilities that involve Sheldon aside, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Wii U Complexity

* * *

"Finally, it's set up!" sighed Leonard, as he plopped down on his chair. It took him ages to hook the Wii U up to the telly, connect it to the internet and transfer all of the data from the Wii to the Wii U.

"Don't rest now!" Sheldon ushered. "We haven't played the Wii U yet."

"I just need a minute to sit down," Leonard pointed out.

"You can still sit down while you play with the Pro Controller," Sheldon assured Leonard. This prompted Leonard to stand up all of a sudden.

"What do you mean that _I_ will play the Pro Controller?!" Leonard demanded. "_I_ was the one who paid $349.99 on the Wii U, a further $200 for four Pro Controllers and a further $59.99 on _ZombiU_! _I_ was the one who set the Wii U up! _I_ was the one who transferred the data from the Wii to the Wii U! So _I_ should be the first to use the GamePad!"

"You make a point," Sheldon admitted. "But _I_ voted for me to be the first to use the GamePad!"

"I voted _against_ it!" Leonard protested.

"And under the terms of the Roommate Agreement, which _you_ signed nine years ago, _I_ settle all ties!" Sheldon conformed, whipping out a sheet of paper which specifies the section of the Roommate Agreement about settling ties and waved it in Leonard's face.

"Oh, f*** the f***ing Roommate Agreement!" roared Leonard, snapping the page out of Sheldon's hand and throwing it aside.

"No, Leonard! The Roommate Agreement f***s with you!" Sheldon snapped. "And how dare you take the Roommate Agreement's good name in vein?!" He grabbed a Wii Remote Plus. "Prepare to endure your punishment, Hofstadter!" Sheldon warned Leonard; swinging the controller frantically as if it were a lightsaber from _Star Wars_. And what a coincidence, the remote had a virtual lightsaber attached.

Leonard responded by grabbing another Wii Remote Plus, which also had a lightsaber attached to it. In no time, Leonard and Sheldon were pacing around in a circle, glaring daggers at one another as they clutched their weapons at the ready.

Then Sheldon initiated the first move.

He whacked Leonard at the left thigh. Leonard retaliated by whacking him at the left hip. They repeated their assaults until they were both exhausted. They were both brought down to their knees and they simultaneously collapsed on the floor. They laid there for a few minutes.

"Tell you what," Sheldon said out of the blue. "You allow me to be the first to use the GamePad, and you'll have my consent to record _Babylon 5_ episodes onto the TiVo hard drive provided we have at least twenty per cent of the hard drive free."

"I have already bought all seasons of _Babylon 5_ on Blu-ray and I watch them on my laptop!" Leonard groaned.

"In that case, you can sit in my spot whenever I'm not in the apartment," Sheldon suggested.

Leonard's ears pricked up. "Really?!" he asked. He's always wanted to sit in Sheldon's spot on the couch.

"BAZINGA!" Sheldon chirped. "But you can watch your _Babylon 5_ Blu-ray discs on this TV while I'm not using it."

Leonard knew very well he was never going to get a better deal than this in this situation. However, he just wanted to play the Wii U, and there will always be a chance he can play it using the GamePad. Besides, the news of having Sheldon's permission to watch _Babylon 5_ on the telly in the living-room was like a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"Deal," said Leonard.

* * *

Finally, Sheldon and Leonard have sat down to play _ZombiU_ peacefully, with Sheldon handling the GamePad and Leonard handling the Pro Controller. Suddenly, Sheldon paused the game. This puzzled Leonard.

"What's wrong, Sheldon?" Leonard wondered.

"I unexpectedly reached a conclusion that I would very much prefer to try out and maybe utilise the Pro Controller," said Sheldon. Normally, Leonard would be put off by Sheldon's spoilt-bratty ways. But Leonard wanted to use the GamePad controller just as badly as Sheldon wanted to swap controllers with him, so who cares?

"Alright then," said Leonard, swapping controllers with Sheldon. When they were ready, game-play resumed.

* * *

**That would be my take on Sheldon and Leonard getting the Wii U. As you would have guessed by how much money Leonard paid for it, they got the black version of the console. Oh how I would love to have a black Wii U and a copy of **_**ZombiU**_**. Sadly, I'm not getting it for Christmas because I prefer to wait a few months after a console has been released before buying it. The Wii U will probably be cheaper by next summer.**

**Also, I'm pretty sure you may have noticed a few references to **_**The TiVo Anomaly**_**. Anyway, I'd better go to bed now. I have to go down town tomorrow and by presents for the family so they will get me presents in exchange. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
